Simon Torquill
'Simon Torquill '''is the twin brother of Sylvester Torquill and the youngest of the Torquill siblings. He is the husband of Amandine and the father of both August Torquill and by fae law October Daye. He is currently taking on the debts of his daughter August bargained with the Luidaeg and is currently a threat to Faerie. Biography / Background Simon Torquill is Sylvester Torquill's twin brother. Because of August's disappearance, he believed Sylvester inspiring her to be a hero was the result of that and had grown to resent Sylvester. As vengeance and partly in exchange for what he believed to be the key to bringing August back, he kidnapped Sylvester's wife and daughter in book one. Under the influence of his lover Oleander de Merelands and secretly to save her from being killed (due to Evening's binding to not harm any child of Oberon's bloodline), Simon turned October Daye into a fish for 14 years. Simon makes his first appearance since ''Rosemary and Rue ''in ''The Winter Long. ''October, under the assumption that it was Sylvester, invites him in, though after whiffing his magical signature, becomes hostile. Simon tries to explain to her that he tried to save her by turning her into a fish, but at that point Jasmine tries to attack him and he tries to turn her into a fish and escape. Sylvester confirms Simon's intentions by explaining that he by Faerie is still legally married to Amandine, and that October is his stepdaughter. This strains her relationship with Sylvester, and the Luidaeg reveals that Simon and Amandine had a daughter together - August, who had disappeared before the earthquake hit. Simon, who is revealed to be under a geas, manages to expose that the Luidaeg's attempted killer and the one responsible for Toby's disappearance was Evening. He had taken a deal with her in exchange for the power needed to find August. In the end, Simon however ends up elf-shot trying to save Toby, his last words reminding that he really wanted to be a part of her life. Simon's actions had a profound effect on Toby. While she is still angry at him, she does accept that while it cost her the life she wanted, it saved her life, and she even acknowledged him as her stepfather. In ''The Brightest Fell, ''Amandine ''finally snaps an coerces Toby into finding August. This forces her to convince Sylvester to wake up Simon from his slumber. Simon is revealed to have a bond with a pixie colony near Amandine's tower and an odd "friendship" with Duchess Riordan. By the time they find August, Simon is distraught after he realises what the Luidaeg took from August - her way home and her ability to recognise him or Amandine. After restraining her, despite Toby's handicap at being reverted to a merlin, Simon assumes August's debts and instills confidence in Toby that they can save him. Even though the damage Evening did to him had been almost reverted, the Luidaeg took his way home and he reverted to his evil self, only this time he is completely remorseless now that he can't recognise his own daughter. About Ocupation / Titles / Position Unlanded Daoine Sidhe (formerly a Count) Abilities, Powers, Skills transformation (as part of Evening's geas) Characteristics Nature / Personality arrogant jerk, evil, not stupidRosemary and Rue, Ch. 1 True personality revealed to be loving and caring, even to October despite her not being his daughter by birth Physical Appearance Torquill trademark fox-red hair, golden eyes Home / Habitat Other Details Connections References External References * Seanan McGuire: The Toby Daye FAQ ~ Author's site * Seanan McGuire: Fairy Tale Survival FAQ ~ Author's site * October Daye series - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Series information page * Fang-tastic Fiction: Seanan McGuire: OCTOBER DAYE Series - summary of entire series including world-building. * October Daye Series ~ Shelfari (character lists, setting, glossaries, quotes, etc.) * Carpewiki - October Daye Series ~ Wiki * October Daye - Television Tropes & Idioms * Galavanting Girl Books: Breakdown of a Heroine - October Daye Category:Characters